


Hunt for Seth

by Sweatypuppy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Slash, i accidentally started shipping this, im a little sorry, sexy timez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody had seen Seth since this morning, and people were starting to get worried. Not Dean, of course, but other people. People who actually cared about Rollins. (This is so slash it pains me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt for Seth

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I'm sorry for this fic, honestly.
> 
> Also, I haven't been writing since I just started college and things are crazy right now, so I'm sorry! I'll probably be writing again over the winter. :3

Nobody had seen Seth since this morning, and people were starting to get worried. Not Dean, of course, but other people. People who actually cared about Rollins.

So, after the twenty thousandth person asked him where the little rat was, Dean decided to go where he figured someone might know something: the Authority.

He knocked on the door, waiting for a 'come in' before doing so.

Hunter looked a wreck. It was actually a little off-putting, until he smiled in Dean's direction. "What can I do for you, mister Ambrose?"

Dean walked up, one hand in his pocket and the other on the back of one of the chairs sitting in front of Hunter's desk. "I was just wondering... Have you seen Seth anywhere? Everybody's all worried, and they've decided, for some reason, that I keep constant watch on where that guy is..."

Triple H's hands were folded on his desk, and his fingers tensed once the subject was addressed. But his face didn't waver.

"I did see him this morning, I think he's getting ready for tonight..." He shifted in his seat a little, leaning forward. "Don't worry about him, I'll find him. Tell anyone else who asks, he's around somewhere." He smiled, pointing to Dean casually.

Dean raised an eyebrow, noticing an actual bead of sweat on Hunter's forehead. "Trips, are you alright?"

His eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean?"

A small pause. "You look like you've got a fever or something."

Another pause, longer this time and without any exchange.

Dean tapped his fingers on the chair cushion, then took a few steps back toward the door. "Alright, well, uh... Take an Advil or something, okay? Can't have you sick on the job." He let out an awkward laugh, double pistols in Triple H's direction before ducking out the door and standing in the hall for a few confused moments before shaking his head and walking off.

\-----

Hunter pushed his chair back, the sound of plastic wheels on linoleum the only sound echoed through the room. He spread out his legs, giving room for a frizzy-haired Seth Rollins to crawl out and look up at him with those bright puppy-dog eyes.

"Did you really have to suck harder when someone _walked in?_ " He muttered, making sure no one outside would hear.

Seth just smirked, a hand making its way to Hunter's thigh. "I wanted to see how your acting was... Seems like you're pretty good." Then he stood, licking his lips and pushing the chair out a little more. "Now, you needed an Advil? I'll go and get that for you--" He moved to get past him, but Hunter just put his boot up on the desk, a smirk across his face.


End file.
